Eine Year
by Junge Liebe
Summary: FrUK! France is at it again taking his next victim in a surprising manner. Watch as England bows down to France! Justkidding, but still read it for us, eh? WARNING: Yaoi (BoyXBoy). One-Shot plz R


*We Don't Own Hetalia*

England was sitting down for tea with his siblings Scotland, Northern Ireland, and Wales. He couldn't wait to get wait to get out of the tea room. He wanted to go and be somewhere else. He sat his cup down and stood. "I'll be going" he said. Then left the room and not really looking where he was going.

Meanwhile a couple miles away, Francis Bonnefoy arises from his dead-like sleep with a pair of women's panties draping over his forehead. It seems like someone had quite a night, which kind of explains the reason why he had a headache that could split wood. He lifts himself out of bed while checking his phone: "ZERO MESSAGES."

"Sigh, I guess Mon Angleterre wasn't thinking about me last night. Maybe I'll see about him," he says to himself. And with his outspoken thought, he gets in the shower and gets dressed.

In the meantime England took a walk in his garden, trying to avoid all his wanker of friends. 'Sigh' he walked over to a far tree in the garden that was hidden and sat down under it. "Maybe i can get some peace here..." he mumbled low. He shut his eye, "I'll just rest them..." in the end he fell asleep.

As France drives smoothly on an unflawed road, he thinks of what he can do to make England come out of that tight ass shell of his.

'Hmmm, Oh Mon Angleterre. I can do so many things to make you come undone.'

When he looks at his speedometer, he realizes that the utter thought of unraveling England had him at an illegal speeds on the road. He slows down and turns the corner to approach England's home.

England jerked awake as his body hits the cold ground. He had moved while he was sleeping causing his back to slip from the tree. He sat up looking around to make sure no one saw his stumble. He stood, and dusting off his trousers and coat. Once he was finished he fixed his coat to look presentable.

He started back to his house when a servant approached saying "Sir, sir Bonnefoy has entered the grounds."

He nodded and started towards the front of the house instead.

France looks around England's boarder flower bushes, which was around his elongated driving path. Amongst those flowers were beautiful red roses and some white ones. France smiles as he passes his country's flower.

_Aww, he knows he loves me._

France then looks up at England's door and knocks.

England sighed as he heard the knock at the door. He stood in front of the door not wanting to open it. He finally stood tall and opened the door. "Hello Sir Bonnefoy." He said.

France sighed in happiness, as if his heart is going to explode.

"OI! It's Mon Angleterre! Don't you think you should be pleasantly answering the door?"

It's fun to tease England about his manner, considering he tries to be the manners police.

England looked at him blankly and said "What can I do for you?" He looks over at France.

France looks at him with a seductive look, enough to melt any women in her pants. He gets closer to the British man and speaks.

"Don't act like you don't want me."

The French man smelled of cologne Britain gave to him for Christmas.

England shook his head and turned, walking back into his house. "Good day, Sir Bonnefoy" he said. He started for his study.

He balled his hands into fits as he walked.

France's smirk could kill England had he not walked away. He smirks harder and heads for his car. France starts for home to pick up his surprises for his British love.

_You're going to love me, sweetheart._

England sat down at his desk and pinched the bridge of his noise. A servant came in and said "Sir Jones is here to see you."

He sighed and said "Send him in please."

America walks is and said "Hello dude."

England looked at him "Was there a point for your visit?"

"Oh, so why was Mr. Bonnefoy here?" he asked.

England stood and said "To be annoying like you. Please leave now."

American walked out without another word.

As France packs everything in a duffle bag he makes a checklist of everything he needs and recites it out loud.

"Okay, I think I have everything. Box of chocolate? Check. Flowers? Check. Oh! I forgot the whip!"

When France wants something enough, he'll get. No matter what the cost.

"Alright, so I have the chloroform, maid's outfit, whip, ale, wine, and... do I need? No. Let him hurt."

England will hurt. And France will love it.

England received the papers that he was waiting for from Canada. He started working on them.

As France drives back to England's home, he has a bit of revelation. He should just break in. and make England his. He decided he would call England endlessly and hang up every time he called to distract him. He would then climb up to his room (considering he had blue prints of Mon Angleterre's home) and lay on his bed seductively for his babe. He knows how to push England's button. He will be France's precious gem in the end.

_I need to slow my speed._

England was just about done with his work and then the phone kept ringing but then no one was there. He was getting annoyed, since he didn't have that much more to do and he was being pulled away from it.

France parks his car a mile away so he could be under the radar. If France could say so himself, he looks so damn good. He wears an English cap on top of his wavy blonde hair. Placed upon his body is a long leathery black trench coat and black skinny jeans. His shoes were a black-tainted alligator skin dress-type shoe. As he walks to the house, he smiles to himself in pure delight. When he approaches the side of the house of England's room, he calls the house a bunch of times, climbs the side swiftly, and jumps in the window like a superhero.. ready to take his love. He breaks out the ale and wine and sheds his trench coat. He had no shirt on, so his abs could be his shirt.

England finally got his work done after the calls stopped. He sighed and leaned back in his chair. He sighed and then started for his room.

France's heart start to pump harder in his chest with passion as he hears England starting for the stairs. He lays on the bed with his pants zipped down a bit with his legs cocked open. He sits up a bit and looks towards the door.

England got to his room and opens the door. He saw France laying there on his bed. "What are you doing here you Wanker!" he shouted.

France looks up at him. Gosh, he could melt anyone with his passionate, blue eyes. He tries to think of something to say to England before his body does the talking. He clears his throat and pours a little ale in a fancy glass he brought and extends his arm to the Britain man.

"Do you want a little to drink, lovely?"

England shook his head and said "No."

He walked towards him. He stopped at the end of the bed. "How did you get in here? You need to get out of here." He glared at him slightly.

France's eyes grew dark with lust as England walks towards him. He lifts his leg slightly and hooks it around England's waist. He quickly pulls his leg towards him so England see every part of him.

_He'll melt… soon._

"C'mon, show this frog some love. You know you want to." France proceeds to bite of his lips. Maybe England could loosen up a bit.

England stiffened like a board as France's leg went around his waist. He looked down and then quickly looked up above the countries head. "Get off of me Bonnefoy…" he said shakily.

"That's funny because you don't sound like you want me to get off." France pets England's head with care and kisses his forehead.

_So cute._

England swallowed hard and said shaky "I don't think you know what I want..."

_What is he doing to me…?_

"Then inform me, Mon Angleterre." France loves a challenge. He pours a little wine in a wine glass and sips from it.

"You Wanker!" England said smacking the glass out of his hand. Glaring at him "For you to go."

France smirks an evil smile that could give Corella DeVille a run for her money. He swiftly pulls out the whip from the bag as he spins England on the bed.

"I wish you would have been easy about this. Now I must be aggressive. What a shame." His eyes were turning from a sky blue to a Bahamas water blue.

_I will get what I want._

England moved back on the bed as far back as he could. "Bonnefoy what are you doing?" he said. He looked around trying to find something to defend himself with or an escape route.

_How cute, baby. You think you can get away, huh? Nah._

Those words play in his mind as he sits on England, facing him and pins his arms to the bed. He starts to kiss his cheek in a pathway down to his neck.

England started fighting a bit to free his hands. "Bo...bonnefoy, stop" he stumbled through. He turned his head giving France better access to his neck.

There you go, my beautiful man. Time to relax.

France tightens his grip on England's wrist every time he puts up a fight. Pride washes over France as he admires the purple imperfections on England's milky white skin. It was everything that he had dreamed of for the past year. Whatever had over taken him to pursue England today would get one billion thank yous. He continues to speak to the British man.

"Kirkland, why do you not want to love me? I love you more than anything."

England stopped struggling and looked up at France.

_I do too._

He just looked up at France and had a look of gilt in his eyes.

France could sense something that England wasn't telling him. He pulls away to hear his beautiful mind.

"Tell me what you're thinking, Kirkland?"

I know you love me.

England sat up on one arm and reached forward with the other grabbing France's hand.

"I'm thinking that the wanker should just get a move on" he said with a smirk.

He laid back down pulling France with him.

Someone has a backbone, huh?

France smirks that same devilish smile at England. He looks at the thin-framed man, thinking of ways to make him go crazy.

"How about you call the shots, Arthur?"

Crack completely already.

England mubbled "You arse."

He moves one hand to France's hip and the other to his neck, to bring him near till there lips met. He deepened the kiss as soon as it started.

France relax in the kiss, slipping his tongue in to proclaim dominance. I'm so proud of you, love.

England slipped his hand into France's hair. His other hand slid up his back pulling him close, letting the other country take control.

France shivers a slight bit at the hand in his hair. It was a good shiver. The type that accepts the love being omitted from the other's hands. It was perfection. He explores the British man's mouth and slides his hands down to his abdominal area.

I wish you would say I love you.

England smiled into the kiss.

Hurry up, love

He arced into the other countries touch.

Hm... You're so cute.

France hooks his thumbs in England's waistbands and pulls both his underwear and pants. He continues to kiss along the British man's body and stops when he gets to his manhood.

England looks down at France and is begging for him to go on through the look of desperation in his eyes.

He gives a smirks any man would love.

Okay, baby. I'll make you love this.

France licks the slit of England's tip, teasing with every little flick. He gives him a little more pleasure by pulling more of his lover in his mouth, bit by bit.

England gasped and arced into France's touch.

He closed his eyes to enjoy what he was feeling.

The door busted open and Germany, Canada, America, Spain, Russia, Japan, and North Italy came through the door.

They were carrying a banner, gifts, and balloons. The banner said "happy anniversary".

All the Countries said "Happy One Year Anniversary!"

They all stood there looking shocked.

England looked over at them with his mouth opened not saying anything.

France just smiled with a slight delight and blushed. He eventually directed England to enjoy the anniversary "party" despite their current state.

England turned and smacked France. He got back into the bed and wrapped a blanket around him tightly. When France started to come close he grabbed the clock and tossed it at him, missing. "Get out all you WANKERS!" he shouted.

We hope you enjoyed our first boy Love fan fiction.


End file.
